Palabras Equivocadas Y Desafíos Indiscretos:
by HussyKitten
Summary: Cuando un pequeño berrinche hace que Lambo decida "dejar" botado -¡Botado!- al increíblemente atractivo y poco comprensivo asesino, las cosas se vuelven en verdad un Caos. Pero todo volverá a la normalidad después de que Reborn le de una lección a su pequeño amante sobre lo mucho que le gustan los retos, y cuan capz es resolviendo desafíos indiscretos...


**_Relatos Vongola (Yaoi)_**

_**Palabras Equivocadas y Desafíos Indiscretos:**_

_**Esta era la última que le pasaba ese cretino, patán, descarado y sucio cabrón, pensó el joven oji-verde ignorando completamente los intentos que hacía Tsuna por aplacar su llameante rabia, mezclada con una buena dosis de indignación.**_

— _**¡ESE SUCIO HIJO DE PERRA SE PUEDE IR AL INFIERNO POR LO QUE A MI CONCIERNE Y SE LO PUEDES GRITAR A LA CARA CUANDO LO VEAS PORQUE YO ME LARGO! — Pasando de largo a Tsuna y a un protestante y molesto Gokudera, Lambo salió dando un portazo que hizo temblar el marco de la puerta.**_

— _**¡Lambo! — Temblando a punto de sufrir un colapso, Tsuna se preguntó si no era momento de pegarse él mismo un tiro antes de que su ex-tutor decidiese empalarlo por la repentina y explosiva ira de su guardián del trueno, quien claramente acababa de...¡Botar al asesino con todas las palabras más que dichas! — ¡E...él matará a todos, oh dios ira a por la cabeza de todos cuando se enteré y no tendrá misericordia con nadie, MENOS CONMIGO! — pasándose las manos por el cabello, el peli-castaño maldijo que siempre tuviese que quedar en medio de los problemas de esos dos. Diablos no era su jodido problema, y ahí estaba nuevamente pensando en cómo arreglar el claro "cortón" que su pequeño guardián le habría restregado en la cara a Reborn si él hubiese estado en la mansión. **_

— _**Dé...décimo no quiero hacerlo sentir peor, pero...Reborn-sama está en la línea justo ahora. — Deteniendo el teléfono con una mano, el guardián de la tormenta observaba con pena a su jefe, pensando que si estuviese en el lugar del castaño con gusto pediría que la tierra se lo tragase. En cuanto el asesino se enterase de la pequeña huida del joven Bovino, sería mejor que todos en la mansión se replanteasen seriamente ir a buscar un nuevo hogar, porque en cuanto el mayor regresara su fría calma mandaría al infierno a muchos...muchos en verdad.**_

— _**Este es mi fin. — Poniendo los ojos en blanco tomó el teléfono que con manos temblorosas le extendía el peli-plateado, preparándose para cuando el infierno estallase. —Reborn hay algo que necesito comentarte...**_

_**En cuanto diera con ese mocoso malcriado, caprichoso y molesto le enseñaría que pasaba cuando lograban quebrar su bien instruida calma.**_

_**Subieron a zancadas las escaleras de la mansión donde aquel chiquillo inmaduro había ido a ocultarse, mandó a volar literalmente a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino, y poco le importo las molestas protestas que el inútil de Tsuna le gritaba mientras observaba como apaleaba a toda la horda de imbéciles que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, intentando hacerlo "entrar en razón". Que les diesen, justo ahora iba a darle un escarmiento a ese maldito crío, y cuando por fin lo tuviese a su merced le haría rogar por el perdón...**_

_**Desde su habitación escuchó con aprensión y enojo como ese animal aporreaba la puerta de su actual refugio, que era su habitación.**_

— _**Abre esta puerta ahora, antes de que yo mismo entre y te hundas aún más en los problemas que ya tienes. — La voz del asesino aun contenida por la puerta que los separaba, sonaba amenazante, calma y fría, incitando al menor a pensar una forma de huir nuevamente. **_

— _**¡Vete al diablo! — Gritó desde dentro con la voz temblorosa por los nervios.**_

— _**Hablo enserio Lambo, mi paciencia ahora pende de un fino hilo, si no abres la puerta la abriré yo y cuando logré entrar tú en verdad desearás no haber armado esta estupidez. — Fulminando con la mirada la molesta barrera que se interponía entre Lambo y él, Reborn juró mentalmente que mataría a Tsuna si no cerraba la boca de una buena vez.**_

— _**Reborn por favor...déjame hablar con él, tal vez... — Retrocediendo un paso ante la fulminante mirada que le dirigió su ex-tutor, Tsuna se estremeció y pensó que estaba vez Lambo la había liado de forma espectacular con el asesino. Aunque bueno no podía culpar de todo al menor cuando conocía lo mujeriego que podía llegar a ser Reborn. **_

— _**Lárgate Dame Tsuna si no quieres ser al próximo que castigue. — Entrecerrando sus ojos observó la puerta frente a él, mientras acariciaba su saco en donde yacía guardada su fiel pistola, exteriorizando aún más la amenaza pronunciada con aquella desgarradora y helada calma.**_

_**Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente mientras observaba la macabra caricia que daba el asesino a su pistola, Tsuna supo que esta vez su joven guardián del trueno estaba solo. No podría encarar a su ex-tutor e intentar razonar con él, así como tampoco pudo con Lambo, ya que por muy buenas intenciones que hubiese tenido, el castaño tenía en claro que esto lo arreglaría Rebor a su modo. Y sería un modo un "tanto" sucio, el cual él en definitiva se negaba a presencia. Después de todo, el voyeur no formaba parte de sus planes. **_

_**Dándose la vuelta con rapidez, el Jefe Vongola esperó que Lambo lo perdonase, y mientras seguía esta línea de pensamientos, aceleró el paso al oír un estruendoso golpe que significaba que Reborn había comenzado su táctica para calmar la rebeldía de su joven amante. Bien, el largarse no pudo haber sido mejor plan, y reafirmó esta idea cuando escuchó el chillido indignado y atemorizado que pegaba el oji-verde. **_

_**En definitiva esta sería una larga noche para todos, pero no más que para el joven Bovino...**_

_**Estremeciéndose por la rabia y los nervios, el menor tragó saliva para infundirse valor y encarar a aquel bastardo, aunque por la forma en que ahora lo miraba no sabía si planear su retirada —aun dudando que pudiese llegar muy lejos— o quedarse mortalmente quieto y dejar que su mente se nublase por el maldito e insano deseo que le provocaba Reborn. Ciertamente la primera idea era le mejor, pero antes de que pudiese tan siquiera intentarlo, el mayor ya estaba hablando con esa satinada, oscura, sensual y molesta voz, que ocultaba su enojo tras una capa de mortal tranquilidad. **_

_**Diablos esto era malo.**_

— _**Un berrinche más, un capricho más que tengo que soportar y el cual no te planeo pasar, niño malcriado. — Encarando al menor, habló sin inmutarse ante la ira que podía sentir venir de Lambo.**_

— _**¡Jódete maldito bastardo engreído, en verdad jódete! ¡No eres más que un sucio mujeriego que me está usando a su antojo, pero deja lo repito para que te quede claro, V-E-T-E A-L D-I-A-B-L-O! — Maldiciendo las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas, el menor apretó sus manos en puños viendo a Reborn con una mezcla de furia y otra emoción que solo la mirada ajena alcanzó a leer cuando ni él mismo la había percibido. **_

_**Sus ojos llameaban de ira en aquel momento, pero solo eso delataba su funesto estado de ánimo, ya que como de costumbre su calma se mantenía firme aun ante su salvaje deseo de domar a aquel crío que había picado y picado su tranquilidad suplantándole por un deseo primitivo y puramente animal. — ¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe tú nueva pataleta? — Entrecerrando nuevamente sus dorados ojos, ladeó su rostro mientras una sonrisa burlona se pintaba en su boca, una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa, oh en verdad perversa.**_

— _**¡Pataleta un cuerno malnacido, aquí terminamos este juego! Me largo. — Diciéndole lo último ya sin gritar, se secó sus lágrimas de un tirón, andando a la salida y escapando del peligro que significaba Reborn en esos momentos. **_

— _**Te aconsejo que retrocedas esté tonto desafío ahora, antes de que te arrepientas. —El reto había sido dado, ahora su piel quemaba por contestar. **_

_**Lambo le enseñó el dedo medio**_

— _**Púdrete — Limpiándose con la mano que tenía libre nuevamente sus lágrimas, el joven se alejó por el pasillo yendo con grandes zancadas hacía las escaleras. **_

— _**Lo haré como con un niño, Lambo. Contaré hasta tres y si no regresas aquí antes de que la cuenta termine, te haré pagar esta pequeña afrenta. — Su cuerpo bullía, estaba listo para dominar, para jugar sucio — Uno... — Brutal, tan salvaje y caliente como el fuego que bombeaba la sangre y excitación que en esos momentos lo ponía a tono y hacía que una dura y monstruosa erección adornara el frente de sus caros pantalones. — Dos...**_

_**Todo lo que obtuvo fue otro pajarito por encima del hombro. **_

— _**¡Tres! Mala respuesta. — En un parpadeó estaba tomando del brazo a un protestante y sorprendido Lambo, quien lo veía como si fuese un animal, el cual claramente estaba dispuesto a marcar la línea dejando su huella impuesta sobre el cuerpo del menor. — Te dí la oportunidad de hacerlo fácil para ti, ahora lo haremos a mi manera. — Llevando al chico arrastras de regreso al cuarto, ignoró las inútiles y por demás débiles luchas de Lambo, antes de que llegasen y lanzará al oji-verde sobre la amplía cama que yacía en medio de la habitación. **_

_**Ahora le enseñaría a Lambo quien estaba a cargo de quien y porque razón no era bueno desafiarlo...o tal vez lo era, pero solo para que el mismo sacara provecho de la situación...**_

_**Dos horas más tarde cuando Tsuna subió para ver cómo iban las cosas, Reborn y Lambo seguían en ello, llenando el pasillo de toda una sinfonía de gruñidos, gemidos, y jadeos. — Ciertamente esto es lo mismo de siempre. — Con las mejillas completamente rojas y rechinando los dientes al decir aquello, con total indignación dio vuelta a sus pasos, caminando a la salida mientras apretaba la airada mandíbula, antes de que un disparo acompañado por un gruñido animal, bajo, y ronco fuese la señal para que pasara de caminar a correr dejando al poderoso semental y a su presa disponiendo de todo el bendito pasillo si así lo querían. **_


End file.
